Girl Meets The Good Life?
by CastielWitch12
Summary: Riley and Maya have been through everything together but can their friendship survive them going to different high schools. Especially when Maya begins to make new friends and when a new guy enters her life. As things change can their friendship survive or will jealousy tear them apart.


Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World.

A/N: AU! Bring back Girl Meets World but until then here's a little something I wrote. This is about them growing up and going through puberty. It's far more mature than what was shown on the show. Be warned the following topics might be discussed; sex, puberty, body changes, body image, and sexualty. This is Maya x OC.

Maya's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was sitting in the bay window with Riley and neither of us had spoken in an hour. I guess we were both still trying to process what was going to happen tomorrow. We were starting high school, except we were starting at different high schools.

"We can't go to separate high schools Maya. They can't split us up we're thunder and lightning, peanut butter and jelly, we're Riley and Maya for crying out loud. We're better together." Riley finally broke and almost started screaming.

"I know that's what I said. At least you get to go to school with Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. At this stupid Rose Day Prep it's just me by myself." I would never admit to anyone, including Riley, that I was scared of being by myself not knowing anyone.

"No offense Maya but how can your mom and Shawn afford a private school?" I looked at her. I didn't know how much this private school cost. I just still couldn't believe I was going to private school let alone how I managed to get in. Yeah I interviewed and took the entrance test but I didn't think for a split second i'd get in.

"My great uncle Richard setup some kind of education fund for me before he died. I guess it's covering this tuition thing." I explained to her the way my mom sort of explained it to me. My mom, Shawn, and I moved to the Upper East Side a couple months back. I didn't get into the same school as everyone else, none of us got into all the high schools we applied to.

"Maya sweetie it's time we headed home you have school and I have to be on set early tomorrow." My mom peeked her head around the door.

"Yeah okay, I'll be down in a second." With that my mom nodded and left. My mom got a regular role on a new hit tv dramedy, They were going to start filming season 2. She really seemed happy about it.

"Remember after school we're going to meet-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I know so we can do homework at Topanga's like we always do and always will." Riley hugged me. This was going to be hard on the both of us but at least she'd have the guys while I had no one.

On the subway ride I was quiet and I was anxious so I didn't eat much at dinner. Oddly enough I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep but I found out I drifted off fairly easily.

The next day

I got dressed quickly, I was lucky I didn't have to wear a uniform there. I put on a flowy yellow long sleeve shirt, boot legged jeans, heeled boots, and styled my hair in waves. I kept my makeup simple. I made sure to grab my backpack and wallet it had about $20 bucks and a debit card. Downstairs Shawn was making breakfast, it wasn't surprising it had become pretty common since he and my mom got married. Not to mention since he got his promotion at work he was here more often but he still traveled some. My mom probably had already left for work by now.

"Nervous?" He sat a plate of pancakes and orange juice down in front of me.

"Is it that obvious. This is my first time not being at the same school as Riley or my friends." I took a bite of my food. I was surprised Shawn could actually cook yet alone that it would be good.

"I know how you feel when I first left Cory and Topanga here in New York. I was scared of being on the road by myself moving to places where I wouldn't know anyone. But soon I found things I liked about it. Maybe you'll find something you like about Rose Day Prep." Shawn began to eat his own food.

"I doubt that." I was skeptical I would like anyone or anything there. I had heard a lot rich kids go there. I looked around our apartment. Yeah I mean it was a lot bigger than our old one and the Matthew's place. It was a penthouse according to Farkle the first time he had been over.

Zay asked me once if my family was now rich, to be honest I didn't know. My mom said we were now doing okay and could afford nice stuff but her and Shawn still had to work. We were wealthy I guess. I knew rich and Farkle was rich but not me.

"Well have a great first day and try to at least like it." Shawn removed my now empty plate from in front of me.

"No promises." I got up to leave. I got into the elevator with Shawn. I still found it weird how it just opened right up into our apartment. It's safe since you need a special key and password to get to our floor but still. Outside the building Shawn and I went our separate ways. Out of force of habit I almost went to Riley's apartment to pick her up. One quick subway ride and 10 minute walk and I was there.

Kids passed me by while I slowly walked up the steps. The outside of the school kind of looked like a museum. I watched as everyone met up with old friends and talked about the summer as I waited in line for my schedule.

"Name." She was an older looking lady with orange looking hair and a pair rounded glasses.

"Maya Hart." I waited patiently as she shifted through the paperwork. I began to get a little nervous when she didn't seem to find it.

"Do you mean Maya Hart-Hunter?" I looked at her a little sheepishly I had forgotten the name Hunter had been added to my name. I didn't get rid of the Hart because I always wanted to be Maya Hart.

"Yes that's it." With that she handed it to me and I left the line off to find my first class.

"Maya?" I looked over and there was Charlie Gardner standing at a locker nearby the Guidance office.

"Charlie Gardner, I didn't know you went here." I walked over to him. I had to admit I was slightly relieved that I actually knew at least one person here even if we weren't exactly friends. I looked him over quickly and noticed he had grown a quite a bit over the summer. He looked to be about 5'11. I guessed based on Riley's current height of 5'10 and how much she towered over me.

"Yeah I decided I wanted a bit of a change for High School. I had a cousin who went here last year who swears this place is awesome. Wait where's Riley?" I watched as he looked around me and towards the direction I just came from.

"She goes to a different school actually." I tried not to seem sad about it while Charlie didn't bother to hide his shock and confusion.

"But you're Riley and Maya. Honestly I never thought anything would be able to split you two up." I nodded at him in agreement.

"Yeah well my family moved in December and because of zoning issues I couldn't get into the same public school as everyone else. I had applied here at the urging of a family friend." I explained my situation to him.

"Wow that sucks. So do we have any classes together." Charlie pulled out his schedule and we compared the two. At the same time we started laughing we had the same homeroom.

"History." We spoke at the exact same time. We got a few strange looks at our little and probably only inside joke.

"Hopefully I don't disappear into the background this time around." He was referring to the kids in middle school who were mostly seen and never heard from. "I think homeroom is this way." Charlie showed me the way which I was thankful for.

When we got there my jaw almost dropped at who was inside the classroom, it was Missy Bradford. Her hair was still long, she had gotten taller not nearly as tall as Riley, she had me by by 4 inches or so. One thing I did notice is her nose looked different, a lot different. Before the tip was a little big circular now it was thinner and the tip was more define.

"Hey Missy." I was surprised when Charlie spoke to her in such a friendly and familiar way. I had no idea they were friends.

"Hey Charlie and...Maya? Wait where's Riley?" I didn't reply to Missy. Charlie calmly explained everything. At first she was surprised then she was amused. "This is the first time seen you outside of Riley this should be interesting."

I rolled my eyes at her before I took my seat. I was surprised when Charlie set to the side of me and Missy sat in front of me. I looked around and there were only ten people in this class. I was use to there being nearly twice that.

If all the classes are this small I wouldn't be able to get away with not paying attention. Besides my mom and Shawn did mention this school cost too much money for me not to try and do good.

Soon class started. Our history teacher was named Mr. Tom Mercer. When he took attendance he did ask me if I prefered Hunter or Hart to be addressed by. I preferred Hart after all I had always been Maya Hart.

Before I knew it class was over. I hoped this day went by just as fast. I had to ask for directions for my next class. While trying to find it I bumped into something, that is until I looked up and it was more like a someone.

"Sorry." I spoke the very tall boy in front of me. Even though I had gone through a big growth spurt over the last year and half and was at 5'5 this guy towered over me greatly, he had to be maybe around 6'3 from what I could tell.

"It's fine." With that he walked around me. I couldn't help but notice his accent it sounded scottish. He had dark hair that fell onto his forehead slightly, with grey eyes, a jawline that honestly looked like it could cut glass, and a tall muscular build. He was in other words completely hot.

I went back to looking at my schedule trying to figure out my next class. My head snapped around when my schedule taken away from me. It was that hot tall guy from before. I didn't know his name and there were not enough boings to describe how hot I thought he was.

"It's this way." I looked at him oddly trying to keep composure. "Your class. Well come on darling I don't bite." He chuckled slightly. I only now noticed his voice was a tad deep maybe slightly more so than Shawn and Mr. Matthews. We made it to my next class on time.

"I'm Kaleb by the way." Kaleb gave me back my schedule.

"Maya. I guess I should say thank you for helping me." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how Riley felt when she saw Lucas on the train that. Like a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, a little shy, and flustered. Maybe it was just hormones.

I took seat towards the front. I looked around I was surprised when he took a seat close to the back. Missy came and took the open seat in front of me. This was honors spanish I. It was taught by Senora Ramos.

During class I looked around and caught Kaleb staring at me. He didn't look away instead he smiled at me. Reflectively I looked down before looking back at him.

The day went by surprisingly fast before I knew it. It was lunch. I grabbed a margarita pizza, a salad, and some other stuff. I sat at a table by myself until Charlie took the seat across from me.

"How's your day been?" Charlie seemed to genuinely want to know.

"Not as bad as I thought it would be. I guess so far so good." I took a bite of my food. It was so good so much better than middle school. I looked around the cafeteria and eventually my eyes landed on Kaleb. He was sitting at a table with a couple of guys. He looked over and caught me starring at him. Before I looked away I saw him smiling at me. I looked back over out of curiosity, he was still staring at me before he smiled again. I held eye contact before I felt my face heating up.

"Okay spill it Hart what's going on with you and Kaleb." Missy took the seat next to Charlie.

"Nothing. I just met him today." I don't know why I explained myself to Missy. I guess maybe it was need not to be alone right now.

"So the flirty looks are nothing. Kaleb's totally hot plus he's not a player. Well he's hooked up with two or three girls but he has had a serious girlfriend which is a good thing. His ex is named Clarissa and she lives back over in London. They broke up because of the distance and not because he cheated which says a lot considering he just turned 16 a couple months ago." I just stared at her.

"Um...you found all that out by lunch." I was both impressed and weirded out all at the same time.

"No way. I found all that out by third period." Missy seemed to be proud of herself. I never thought I'd be having lunch with Missy and Charlie or that I'd actually be moderately enjoying myself.

Before I knew it the day was over. Most of my classes either had Missy or Charlie. I also had three classes with Kaleb; Honors Spanish I, Study hall, and gym.

 **Riley's POV**

"We are going to own high school." I threw the doors open and heard a loud thud. I was excited. Maya texted me that she found her first class okay. I can do this at least I have Lucas, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle.

"Hey watch it." I looked over at Zay as someone had bumped into him. This guy was huge and wearing at football jersey. He also had brown skin and a buzz cut. I watched afraid as he picked up Zay and placed him in a garbage can.

"Hey get him out of there now." Lucas stared up at him but I could tell he was slightly scared though he was trying to hide it. Two guys picked up Lucas and another guy carried another trashcan over. Just like that Lucas was put head first into the trash.

Smackle and I both looked over at Farkle for him to do something but he didn't move.

"What I'm not going over there." It wasn't question. I couldn't blame Farkle I was too afraid to go over there as well. Once those guys left we helped get Lucas and Zay out of the trash.

I hope this was the worst of things. I really hoped things would get better.

 **A/N: Maya's apartment looks kind of like Blair Waldorf's from Gossip Girl. Kaleb looks like Sean from Disney's the Lodge. Be warned I drew a little inspiration from Gossip Girl and the rich kids of instagram/snapchat.**


End file.
